The Hunting Trip
by cloudlake
Summary: Placed several years after "Unintended Consequences". Fili is fed up with his people's version of courting. Being royalty makes relationships so difficult. (Fili OC, romantic fluff) Rated T - for VERY mild hinted suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

(Ula's side...)

My uncle, Kind Dain II Ironfoot, felt I should get out to see the world and brought me along on his journey to the council of the dwarven kings. Our traveling contingent has arrived at the House of Durin. Uncle leads me past the feast hall, and I see a burly dwarf playing with his nephew. I'd heard of him from my uncles stories of the Battle of 5 Armies.

Fili lifts his nephew into the air helping him pretend to fly. They must be reenacting an adventure. His face is so animated as he retells the young lad the adventure, and the lad is hanging on his every word.

Uncle's voice interrupts my quiet observations and I respond, "Coming!" I didn't even know I'd stopped. As we continue, I see what I know of him.

- He's the son of a king. I'm the niece of a king. Check.  
- He's rich to be sure. Check.  
- He's a very capable warrior and brave. Knowledge from my uncle. Check.  
- He's respected. As evidenced by all around him. Check.  
- He's good with children. Just verified. Check.  
- He's of marriage age. I think so.  
- He's honorable. Sounds like it, but I want to see this for myself.  
- He's handsome. Ah, yes. Those blue eyes that I could just fall into. His constant smile. That stylish blonde beard with the braids just so. His barrel chest and strong arms. And... sigh.

Oops. I'm digressing. Where was I now?

I'd not intended for this to be a husband hunting trip. But it might just be turning into one. It makes me feel foolish and hopeful all at the same time. It's difficult to find someone suitable when you're royalty. And as a woman of royal birth, I'm expected to choose a husband - to keep the royal lines. There's the added pressure to do my part to keep dwarven kind from vanishing from the earth. Our numbers dwindle by the year. It's the kind of pressure that makes relationships difficult. What if he's not the one? Get a hold of yourself girl, and just enjoy the fact that he's pleasing to the eye.

* * *

(Fili's side of things...)

The Council of Kings has been called to discuss trade, alliances, and rumors of goblins.

I see the parade of stately kings coming through the feast hall as I entertain my nephew, Connach. My brother and I do not "perform" for others. We are what we are. I do not care what they think of me as I raise the little lad above my head and help him feel what it was like as I recount our escape with the great eagles. But I do notice a lady staring at us following King Dain. She's pretty enough. But, I've met too many husband hunters wanting to marry into a royal family. She'll be gone once she sees that we aren't pompous and proper as expected. Or that we grew up in much more humble circumstances. Or that we have an outsider married into our family. Or the dragon sickness that runs in our family. Or... gah - so many things scare them away from Uncle and I. I don't think marriage is worth the bother anymore.

* * *

(songs to go with this chapter: Misty Mountains with the Dwarf Cast from The Hobbit Soundtrack)  
Author's note - Ula is pronounced "OO LA".


	2. Chapter 2

(ULA)

Sitting next to my uncle at the feast table, I don't have a good view of HIM because he's several seats to my right, and it urks me no end. I have no mood for conversation with those around me now. As I eat disconsolately and feel like an idiot for my childish mood, I try to plan how I can steal a glance at him again. Oh, why can't I think of anything but him? Which voice is his in this chaos of sound? Is it the deep rumbling bass? Or the one that sounds like they have their nose plugged as they talk? I must be going crazy. Who would in their right mind would obsess like this?

I see him get up now and walks over to a couple - the man with jet black hair and his wife with stark red. She's late in her pregnancy. Must be his brother Kili, there's so much family resemblance. I know it's not polite to stare. But who would want to look away? Oh, gods, now they're looking this way! Why do I have to blush so much? Why couldn't have I smiled, instead of looking down?

* * *

(FILI)  
At feast, I don't see her, but remind myself that I'm not really looking for her, am I? When I go to the other side of the table with my brother Kili and his wife Sayla, who is not of our people and due any day now, I see the her. The visiting lady looks displeased with what she sees. I mention this to my brother Kili and we laugh at those women that come here husband hunting. We catch her staring and she looks down embarrassed at being caught. Kili clasps my arm though, in a deeper understanding. He wants the same happiness for me that he has.

* * *

(ULA)

Uncle walks me back to our rooms and I still feel ridiculous over my reaction from dinner. Uncle isn't talkative because his words are most likely spent on the day's councils and from feast. So I stew in silence and look at the ground.

Then I hear my uncle's voice barking my name, "Ula! Watch out!" But it's too late. I look up to find myself crashing into someone in a blue hood. Mahal must have cursed me, because I'm not just crashing into just anyone. I'm crashing into HIM! And worse yet, I squeak in surprise instead of acting with any dignity.

"Pardon me! Are ye ok?" his clear voice rings in my ears.

All I can do is nod. My voice has decided to hide from me at the most inconvenient time. And my cheeks feel like they're on fire. But he's holding me steady. Smile girl, you can do it! Despite being a complete clutz and being unable to talk, I manage a grateful smile. Why does he have to let go? Oh yes, I'm supposed to stand on my own again.

His returned smile makes me forget everything else.

Uncle makes apologies for me and introduces himself and I, since he sees the cat's got my tongue. I do manage to whisper, "At yer service, Fili Lord Under the Mountain." Why did I just use his name? He hasn't introduced himself, yet.

He transitions, covering for me and adds, "And I am at yers. I should have been looking where I was going."

My treacherous gob opens before I can shut it, "But it was me who wasn't looking!" I've probably just made myself more embarrassed.

This makes him and my uncle both laugh out loud. His laugh is like the first day of spring. I can't help but join them.

It looks like he's about to leave, but seems to change his mind and asks me, "At the feast ye looked out of sorts. I hope ye have na found our hospitality lacking?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Again my mouth runs ahead of my brain as I continue, "I hoped to see someone I'd like to meet."

"Perhaps I can introduce ye?" he offers.

If my face was blushing a few minutes ago, I must be able to light up the entire hall now from the glow of my cheeks but my mouth speaks before my brain engages yet again. "Ye just did." And Uncle clears his throat at my forwardness.

It dawns on Fili, and his surprised look is something I wish I could capture for eternity. He runs his hand through his hair as if a tad nervous. After a pause he asks, "If the King allows, then perhaps ye'd care to ride with my nephew and I tomorrow afternoon?"

I look to my uncle and he nods agreement, but gives me a look that tells me to reign in my tongue. So I nod too. Not trusting myself to speak right now.

"We'll meet in the stables shortly after midday feast. Until tomorrow then," he makes his farewell and turns to leave.

My knees are so wobbly, I take my uncle's arm for support. Did that really just happen?

(FILI)

In thought over today's report on the goblins, I walk down the hall and prepare to talk with the captain of the guards. I hear a "Watch out!" and look up only to crash into her. She'll think I'm a clutz now. I'm not sure if I like that thought or not. But reflexively, I grab her arm to steady her and make sure she's on her feet. She looks so embarrassed I have to feel a little sorry for her, and I inquire if she's ok.

She manages a nod and a smile that is actually quite winning. I tell myself to remember about that the husband hunter before this one was so cruel.

King Dain makes the introductions for them. And she makes the etiquette mistake of saying my name before I can for myself. She must be nervous too. I cover for that out of politeness and apologize for not looking where I was going. Instead of acting affronted like many would, she is actually humble enough to take the blame herself. We all laugh and I see she's not just laughing out of politeness.

I'm about to leave, but I turn and inquire as to why she looked so sour at the feast. Maybe this will expose her.

She wanted to meet someone? Definitely a hunter. After my uncle? Nope. I gulp - it's me.

Maybe a ride with my nephew, Connach, in his terror mode will do the trick and spare me before I am forced to get to know her. Mahal, when did I become so defensive? I'll end up more stand off-ish than my uncle!

(songs to go with this chapter: Lindsey Striling's cover for Assassin's Creed, Game of Thrones Main Title - Season 3)


	3. Chapter 3

(FILI)

My conscience is pricked a bit as I begin operation Nix the Huntress. But, I reason with myself that any one who can't deal with my family, isn't worth my time. Connach has been very difficult of late, due to his parent's lack of time for him. He's not usually such a terror, and I love him to pieces.

I'd gotten him up from nap a little early, knowing he'd be cranky. But we had a schedule to keep and a mission to accomplish.

I chase him though the stable hollering after him. When I finally catch the little scamp, he's rolling in the hay and he gets it all over both of us. He loves putting hay in my hair, but we should at least look presentable. I tuck him under my arm and a hear a lady's giggle.

* * *

(ULA)

"Come back here ye little hobgoblin!" I hear Fili shout at his nephew as I round the corner. Then my ears pick up a displeased squeal and what must be wrestling. I try unsuccessfully to stifle my giggle as they come in to view. Fili and his young ward are covered in hay - hair, beard, tunic, and all - and the young lad is tucked up tight under Fili's arm.

"I apologize for na being able to present myself with dignity at the moment," Fili shrugs a little chagrined.

"A little hay, does na make one undignified. Especially when ye're dealing with a fiery little one," I try to smooth it over.

"Connach's, definitely a fiery one." Fili ruffles the boy's hair and some of the hay falls out.

"Am not! I can't do fire like Mum can!" Connach protests as if his honor is at stake.

"Up ye go!" Fili puts him on the a little black colt, then comes over to help me get on my horse. But as I'm mounting the horse, Connach takes off at a gallop. Fili hollers after him, but the boy is gone.

Just as soon as I am in the saddle, I shout, "Catch up to us!" and spur my house to go after the rascal. My horse is considerably faster and I make sure to pour on the speed.

* * *

(FILI)

I'd trained Connach to wait for me so we leave together and I don't lose him. This is the only way Kili and Sayla will let him ride with me.

I'm instantly angry with him for taking off and angry with myself for inviting this ...this huntress. I'm stuck here helping her as Connach makes his way down the mountain at full speed alone. I throw decorum out the window, and yell at the top of my lungs, "Git back here Connach!" One point for Connach - Operation Nix should be over soon.

At least this lady is up now and I'll scramble over to my horse while she waits here...

What in the world? She's going after him? I mumble sarcastically, "Good luck..." and leap onto my war horse to go after them.

* * *

(ULA)

Catching the reins of this tyke isn't as easy as it looks. But I manage it somehow with out falling out of my side saddle, and we slow to a canter as Fili arrives on his war horse.

* * *

(FILI)

One point for her as she deftly retrieves my nephew and waits for me. And she can ride like the wind...but my anger won't let her have a point for that.

* * *

(ULA)

Fili's voice is sharp now and his brows are knitted in anger, "Connach, why are ye being such a little bolrag?"

"I'm NA a bolrag!" Connach wails, deeply hurt.

"Mahal, what am I going to do with you?" Fili asks to Connach and the sky at the same time as he takes the reins.

I pull my horse up to Connach's again and quietly ask the tyke, "Is it because of me?"

The little lad nods with a defiant frown on his face.

"I remember being called a bolrag by my own Uncle once," I confide and the boy's eyes grow wide and Fili lifts an eyebrow. Even more quietly I continue, "It was for the same reason. Will a cookie help a little bit?"

Connach looks at me skeptically as I pull out my reticule. When I show him the cookies, he nods ever so slightly. I make sure to hand him one, so he doesn't take the entire bag. He shoves the entire cookie into his mouth in one bite.

* * *

(FILI)

I nod inside my head and keep the thought to myself - Yes of course, it's because of you. Connach doesn't like new people and I'm not sure I do either after my experiences of late...

She was called a bolrag? Really? And I have to concede another point for her smooth move with the cookies.

* * *

(ULA)

Fili asks me curiously , "Did the lady with your uncle bring cookies?"

"No. Uncle often wished he'd brought them. I was awful and he liked her very much," I admit sheepishly. Fili's face looks sad. So, this isn't the first time Connach has done this to him, is it? Has this little rascal scared off suitors?

* * *

(FILI)

She actually looks embarrassed, and her uncle is still single. Maybe she's actually real? Point for the lady for honesty.

I remember I had Connach along the last time a lady was interested in me and that was the last I saw of her. By the gods, she broke my heart.

* * *

(ULA)

Connach's eyes turn hard again as he puts 2 and 2 together. I'll have to watch him like a hawk. "Need another one?" I ask looking as innocent as I can and hold one out temptingly. It's snatched up instantly. I can only hope the cookies will last for a little while.

I breathe in the fresh outdoor air and enjoy the sun on my face. It's far too quiet. "It's been forever and I day since I rode for fun. I envy yer daily rides. Feels good, no?" How am I suddenly the one doing the talking and feeling comfortable with it?

"Indeed," Fili responds with a lightened mood now that the problem is temporarily resolved. "You know, he's scared off all of his nannies... So, I try to keep him occupied while his mother rests and Kili and I take turns in council. Being with child has been particularly hard on his mother," Fili confides.

We're able to chit chat some, if we keep Connach involved or munching.

* * *

(FILI)

While she keeps him distracted, I can have a moment to breathe and take in the scenery. I haven't had a moment to myself for weeks. Is this why I'm so uncharacteristically grouchy?

So I join in on her banter, but I'll be darned if I perform for her. I want to see what she does if I show my lower class upbringing. As she chats, I grab a piece of grass going to seed and chew on it like the petty dwarves do. It tastes sweet and feels so natural to do - like when I was a lad.

She doesn't bat an eye and sweeps her hand down to grab a few and play with them in her hands while we talk. From her momentary expression, I wonder if she was thinking of swatting them about like children do pretending to sword fight. Another point for her.

Our conversation drifts to family and she's interested - in a good way - in Sayla and her pregnancy. Point to her again...Operation Nix isn't going so well. But she's out of cookies... Come on Connach! We only have one point!

* * *

(ULA)

When I'm finally out of cookies, Connach starts getting restless and fussy. I haven't earned enough trust with him yet, I see. But an idea pops into my head and I look at Fili, "Shall we race back to get one more cookie?" Connach is off like a shot and we follow letting him win. At least we know where he's headed. This time, Fili can enjoy the race too.

While Connach munches his last cookie in the kitchen, we try to pull the straw from his hair and try to use our fingers to comb the wild red tangles. Then I help Fili with his own straw issues. We have to redo several braids in his hair and beard, so he can be presentable to the public. He quips a little embarrassed, "It's na been since I was just a lad, that someone had to help with my hair."

I stop mid braid, "Do ye mind me helping?" Oh by the gods, I'm probably being way to forward again!

He gets a little more comfortable in the solitary kitchen chair and closes his eyes while he waits for me to finish and sighs, "Even if I did, I obviously need the help."

Fili's shift to watch Connach is over and he has to head back to council, so we make our goodbyes. I promise Connach that I'll pack more cookies with me, so I'll be ready for him next time I see him. As we part ways, I hear Connach ask if they'll see me tomorrow. Fili responds, "I hope so, little scamp."

* * *

(FILI)

In the kitchen, I admit utter defeat on Operation Nix the Huntress. She blew both Connach and I away. My nephew will now be roaming the halls looking for her, hoping for more cookies. Oh, to be that young and only think of simple things again.

She helps both Connach and I look presentable. I'd forgotten how much hay I had all over me. As she undoes the braids in my hair and Connach is playing with what he can find in her bag, I close my eyes for a moment to rest. I feel so at peace right now.

When she asks if I mind, it startles me. I answer her that I need the help. And it's true, I do - mostly with Connach. But I also really need down time - I think I'd let her fiddle with my hair all day and could go to sleep like that. So I get more comfortable and let her finish. Hopefully she won't hurry.

* * *

(ULA)

The next day I hear the frantic pounding of small boots coming my direction and Connach is headed right for me in his flight. I tuck my book under my arm, brace for the collision, and hope I can catch him. Fili in armor, with his helmet tucked under his arm, is chasing the lad and commanding him to come back. Upon impact with the boy, I sweep him up. He's instantly screaming at the top of his lungs, "Put me down! Put me down! I do na wanna go back!"

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I do na like her!" he wails.

"Oh?" I try to query as I hold the squirmy little guy.

Fili slows to a stop by us and Connach continues to howl. I look down at my reticule, and Fili pulls out a cookie for him. The sobs soften as he munches. Then with his mouth still full, he suddenly asks, "I wanna stay with Cookie Lady!" Fili and I both laugh at the lad's audacity.

Fili's look changes to an uncomfortable one as he has to ask, "Would it be ok, for just a little bit?" He's obviously got to be somewhere soon.

"Why na? Connach and I can get into trouble together. Can we na? And I have a good supply of cookies," I affirm and get a death grip hug from the little one.

Fili explains and walks us back to the nursery, "The new nanny just can't keep up with him. Connach about drown her when she tried to bathe him. His mother is in labor, Kili is with her. And there's rumors of goblins moving through the deep caverns under Lake Town. I have to lead the patrol." He looks apologetic as he straps on his helmet and swings his double bladed war axe over his shoulder. "I owe ye," he whispers.

I shake my head. He doesn't know I'd do most anything to be near to his heart. "Come back safely," I whisper back. He winks in return and jogs down the hall.

My mind starts to race through my memories. How did my kin keep me under control and entertained? Oh, my. What did I just volunteer for?

* * *

(FILI)

Chasing Connach down the hall with Ula just a ways away feels like de ja vu. But this time I'm glad to see her. I just wish I didn't have to deal with too much on my plate, yet again.

She catches Connach up as if she's known him since the day he was born. But he's not falling for it. I ask Mahal to have had her pack cookies. I really need a big favor from this lady today.

When she looks down at her reticule, I open it to find it packed right to the brim with cookies. I don't think she could have packed anything for herself in there. And she's asking him, not me, what's wrong. Does she actually like Connach, instead of just putting up with him?

When she readily agrees to watch the little lad while I go on patrol, I could just kiss her out of gratitude. But I strap on my helmet. When she tells me to come back safetly, I know she means she wants me to come back and it's not just to rescue her from having to watch the little terror who won't take a bath. I give her a wink to let her know I understood and head down to the patrol squad.

When I reach the patrol, the men ask what's going on. I've been pretty hard on them lately and they notice my mood change. I laugh at myself, run my hand over my helmet, and just tell them it's a good day. They'll have none of it and of course they ask about Ula. Spot on. But I'm not ready to say anything about her just yet.

We encounter a few scouts, but are able to dispatch them easily. We know our duty and search every nook and cranny near Lake Town. It feels like it's taking forever, and all I want is to get back home. Finally! We get a glimpse of the main army.

* * *

(songs for this chapter: May it Be, Touch the Sky from the Brave soundtrack)


	4. Chapter 4

(FILI)

I don't usually have the lads double time it back home from patrol, but I have someone to see and need to report in with the council first. I get more jibes for it, but ignore them.

When I can finally check in on Ula and Connach, I find the nursery empty and hear voices in the bath. Did she actually get him clean?

I try the door to the bath, but am barred from entering by the nanny. Why would she not want me to come in and see my nephew and Ula? The nanny's reply leaves me speechless and all I can manage is an embarrassed, "Oh..." and step away to wait.

(ULA)

The nanny and I aren't brave enough for another attempt at bathing the lad until before his bed time. It turns out the only way to get Connach into the bath, was to bring in toys and join him. I think we had half the water from the tub in the floor.

There's a knock at the door and the nanny peeks her head out. "I'm sorry my Lord. You can na come in right now."

"But it's just my nephew..." Fili doesn't understand and pushes the door.

She gives a hard shove back to keep him out. "But the Lady Ula, she's not decent!"

I wish I could have seen the look on his face as he mumbled, "Oh..." I bet he blushed!

Connach is presentable first, so we send him out to keep Fili company. Then the Nanny, who isn't familiar with my dressing room routine, tries her best to get me back into my garb. Finally she gives up and peeks out to ask for a robe. Fili comes back with one, and we put it over my chemise for a bit of modesty. The robe smells like him. I'm not sure I'll be able to give it back when I'm done. I want to use it as my pillow and fall asleep to the scent of pine, woodsmoke, and a spice I can't identify.

I enter the main room of the nursery combing out my hair and tucking it back simply, so it stays out of my face. His mouth is in a half turned up smile and he playfully asks, "My robe looks good on ye..."

My eyes dart to my feet and my blush must reach past my ears.

I manage to look up and concern covers his face as he immediately follows it with, "That was out of place. I'm sorry."

My giggle and head shake hopefully let him know I took no offense. I offer, "There's...there's just na a retort for such a comment!" Then changing the subject to something less embarrassing, "What happened on patrol?"

(FILI)

They send my nephew out first and he remarks on the redness in my cheeks, so I pinch his to make them red too. We sit down together and I listen to his tale of the day and the parchment boats they took into the bath, the bubble creatures they made, and how they splashed and splashed and no one ever let him do that before. This woman is truly a gem.

When the nanny says she can't help Ula with her garb and needs a robe, I can't recall where the servants put the guest robes. I don't think there's any near by. This is the nursery, not a suite. So I grab the first one I know of - my own. It feels a bit odd to hand off my robe.

My heart catches in my throat for a second as she steps out combing her hair, standing there in only her chemise and my robe. I can't help but remark appreciatively that my robe looks good on her. Instantly I feel like a dolt for saying it, because she's flushing so red and looking down. So I apologize. I can breathe again when she laughs. She changes the subject, but I wish we didn't have to.

The nanny shoos us out of the room so she can try to put Connach down for the night. The bath exhausted him.

I continue where we left off in conversation, "Well, there were 3 goblin scouts. They were dispatched quickly. Scouts always mean more are behind them. We hunted until we found the main army. Council will come to close tomorrow, but we'll encourage everyone to stay here under the mountain in the main areas for safety sake. Speaking of, shall I escort you to your quarters?"

As we walk to her door, I hope to linger with her outside her door and chat more. I see her uncle though and know that's an impossibility. He looks so angry, but why? Then it dawns on me...I pale at the thought of what he thinks. Oh, Mahal, no... Not this! Not now that I've fallen for her!

(ULA)

As we reach my door, Uncle arrives at the same time. He's red faced and clenching his fists. My mind is racing, and I realize what this looks like. Oh Mahal, help me explain this!

Uncle growls, "Niece step away from him. Why are you going about in a bath robe with the crest of the House of Durin and carrying your garments?"

Knowing I have to talk quickly, "Uncle it's not what it looks like! Please listen!"

"No! This can only be explained by one thing!" Uncle shouts and is starting to scare me.

(FILI)  
I step in between her and her uncle. I've got to protect her from his wrath. Her uncle takes my jerkin into his hands and I can feel his hands shaking with anger. I'm just waiting for the punches to start. I won't hit him back, I don't dare.

(ULA)

I'm going to just have to yell over my uncle as Fili steps between me and him. My voice increases in volume as I go. I don't think I've ever been so loud before or ever had to be this forceful. "Uncle I was watching over his nephew while he was on patrol! The only way to get the child into the bath was to bath with THE CHILD! The nanny couldn't get me properly dressed again. Fili has treated only me with honor!"

(FILI)  
The verbal tirade stops and I add adamantly, "It's true, Sire. Ask the nanny. I can go get her if you wish."

Her uncle lets go of me and his hand swipes down from his eyes to his chin in relief. "My deepest apologies, Lord Fili."

I nod acknowledgment, not daring to speak.

Heavy footfalls coming down the hall mean that people thought we were in danger. Considering the high alert now, I can't be surprised. I'm just worried she'll be mortified to have to explain this all over again. So I head down the hall to head off the approaching party and help salvage my reputation. I breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

(ULA)

There's silence between Uncle and I until Fili returns.

Fili has a grin as broad as the sky, "I'm an uncle, again!"

I jump up and down and clap with glee. "Congratulations! Boy or girl?"

"Boy. More shocking red hair and he's named Kilin." Fili couldn't be prouder.

"Give my best to little Connach and his parents for me, please!" I really want to hug Fili to show my happiness for him, but I don't dare even pat his shoulder right now.

"Kili will want to thank you for watching the little scamp for them. May I bring him to you tomorrow afternoon?"

My head bobs up and down quickly showing my eagerness to see Fili again.

"Until then," he bows much more deeply than necessary and departs.

(FILI)

When I reach my quarters, plop into my favorite chair and hold my head in my hands. My heart won't slow down after that whole ordeal and I've got a nasty headache now. I'm about to throw something across the room, when I hear Kili enter and his happy voice annoys me. He stops in his tracks when he sees me.

"Meeting with Ula did na go well?" he gently prods as he sits with his newborn son across from me. I half expected him to tease me, like I teased him so roughly about his woman problems several years ago.

My head is still in my hands but I look up to recognize his presence, "Where do I begin?" I run my hands agitatedly through my hair then over my face as I gather my thoughts. Kili patiently waits for me, knowing that I have a whirlwind of emotions inside me right now.

"Well, meeting her went very well. I'm afraid after only two days this sly and amazing huntress has my heart. But I think I've blown any chance with her with one stupid, thoughtless mistake on my part."

"Was it was stupid as what I did?" Kili queries.

"No. But stupid enough to possibly lose her," I growl at myself.

"So, what did ye do that was so horrible? You didn't..." Kili tries to pry it out of me.

"No I did na! And that's the problem! Her uncle thought I DID take advantage of her!" I shout, knowing Kili will understand that I'm just angry at myself. I grab the empty tankard that was next to me and pitch it hard so it makes a satisfactory thud against the wardrobe. The tension eases in me a bit after that, and I continue, "I thought we was going to pound me into the ground..."

"So what happened that caused the misunderstanding?" Kili helps me focus again.

"Well, it started when we was watching Connach for us all. She bathed him, only to do that - she had to bathe WITH him you see." Kili nods so I keep going, "And the nanny is not well bred. She has no idea how to help an actual lady get in all her garb. So they ask for a robe, right? And the first one I can think of is my own...and by all the gods, did she look good in it..." Fili shakes his head so he can think straight.

Kili pieces the puzzle to together, "But she was seen, was she na?"

"Yes, as I was walking her back to her chambers, her uncle saw us and was about to turn berserker."

Kili looks me over, "No blood, bruises or broken bones...So ye resolved it?"

"I think so. But it's killing me to na know for sure."

He puts his hand on my shoulder, "Sayla and I started out much worse. Uncle and I will help smooth this over in the morning. If no one but her uncle and our nanny saw this, her reputation is still in tact."

"I just wish I would have thought to ask a servant for a different robe!" I protest to the air as the scenes play over in my head.

Kili's voice sharpens but doesn't raise much, "Quiet now ye ugly troll... Uncle and I have yer back, as always. We'll work behind the scenes - while ye continue whatever charms a troll can manage. She saw something in ye, I doubt that will vanish over night." He only calls me an ugly troll when he's starting to get annoyed at me. I push my head forward into my brother's shoulder and just rest there - in the comfort that my family is there for me through this whole mess. He puts his free arm around my neck to comfort me.

"Do ye really think this will work out?" I ask, still in self doubt.

"Yes. I always thought ye'd be the first of the three of us to be married. And now I need to get this little one back to his mother to be fed." Kili's confidence is something I try to take to heart.

"Let me see my newest nephew before you whisk him away." I request as we get up.

Kili hands the little one to me and Killin is smaller than I remember Connach ever being. He's just starting to wake up and fuss a bit. I kiss the little fellow's forehead and hand him back.

"This time it's yer turn to be sleeping beauty and wake to teasing..." he winks reminding me of the horrible time I gave him to kick is rear in gear about his new wife.

"Bring it on..." I reply in challenge.

(ULA)

When we're inside our chambers I collapse on the chaise, a flood of all the feelings today overwhelms me and I burst into tears.

My uncle comes to my side, "Niece. Words can na express how foolish I feel for my assumptions those few moments ago."

I take his hand, and shake my head to try to indicate that's not it. "I just do na have the words for my jumble of emotions right now..."

He wipes away one of my tears and I hug him fiercely. One arm wraps around me, while his other hand strokes my hair to console me. I manage a pitiful muffled, "I love ye, Uncle." I hear a sniffle from him as he replies almost voiceless, "I know." We both chuckle at ourselves to relieve the stress.

As our emotions settle and I let go, he asks, "Is there anything I do can do for ye, dear?"

So, he's pegged my feelings for Fili... "Maybe. I have na known him but two days, and I'm already very fond of him," I confide. "I liked him the first time I saw him playing with his nephew."

"I've heard the tyke can be a bolrag at times," my uncle is a tad skeptical.

"No more than I was...And I took cookies on the ride, by the way. They worked like charm. Now I'm 'the Cookie Lady'," I give Uncle a conspiratorial wink.

This causes my uncle such a fit of hearty laughter that I join in, and I think we were heard all the way down the hall. He hugs me to himself and rocks, "Oh my girl. I'd nearly forgotten that day. Why did that stick in yer memory so? Any woman who could na deal with my family was na worth the worry. I'm glad ye were able to reach the little lad. But, back to the more serious matter, just say the word and I'll speak to Fili and his family."

I wonder if my head will fall off from all the nodding I'm doing of late, but I'm at it again to show my acceptance of Uncle's words.

* * *

(Songs for this chapter May it Be, Beauty Beats by Beats Antique, To Vaes Dothrak from Game of Thrones, Halo Theme song cover by William Joseph and Lindsey Stirling)


	5. Chapter 5

(FILI)

As the fates would have it that morning, I can't try to finish smoothing things over with Ula and her uncle. The goblin invasion has begun. I'm headed down to the deep caverns to join the forces against them.

My heart sinks when I my uncle Thorin pulls me aside and tells me that Connach is missing. Kili doesn't know yet because he's with Sayla in the protected inner chambers. He can do nothing to protect his first born son. We start back up the tunnels asking everyone we meet. We hear that he's been sighted with Ula and uncle sends me to watch over them both. I can hear that the battle has started behind me, and I take off as fast as I can.

(ULA)

The next day, my exuberant mood doesn't fit the somber one everyone else has at the news of a possible goblin invasion. How can I be in such conflict with the general mood of the place?

I hope to see Fili in the feasthall, but he must be in the last session of council or leading a patrol. So, I head to the kitchen to get my now usual ration of cookies. I see by the note left with the stacks of cookies, Connach's cookie addiction is now public knowledge.

Then I hear the shuffling outside. The nanny bursts into the kitchen, panic in her eyes as she asks if I've seen Connach. I reply that I haven't. She goes whiter than a ghost and blurts, "The goblins are at the deep caverns of this mountain. Help me find him, Lady Ula!"

We rush out of there and I shout to try the stables. It's about the time he and Fili usually go for a ride. Even the soldiers part ways for us as they march, so fierce is our manner.

We hear the boy talking to his horse, trying to get the creature to stay still so he can get up in the saddle.

"Connach!" I shout with evident desperation and it scares him. I try to calm myself so he doesn't bolt. "I need ye to come with Nanny and I."

"No! I want to ride!" he stubbornly persists trying to mount the horse on his own.

"Uncle Fili needs us to go back to the nursery, right now." I give an educated guess.

"No!"

"I have cookies..." I slide closer to him, hoping to be able to grab him before they start sounding the alarm horns of a defense breech.

He gets down and I scoop him up. "Where's my cookie!?" he protests.

"My dear, I can't give it to ye until we reach the nursery. We have to get there now!" I try hard to not let the knots in my stomach control my voice. The three of us take off and make a beeline for the safe haven of the inner rooms. My legs are shaking as I run. I see a war axe mounted on the wall and command the nanny to grab it. Mahal, please don't make us have to use it! This little one shouldn't have to see bloodshed so young.

Now the little guy really knows something is very wrong and he starts howling. There's nothing I can do to stop his terrified shrieking, so I hold him as tight as I can to try to give him some comfort.

We make it into the nursery and bolt the door. Only one way in or out. Mahal, hear our prayer - please don't let them find us. Let the army stop them.

My knees give out and I hit the floor with Connach still in my arms. He can feel me shaking from exertion and fright. "Need a cookie now?" I attempt an offer and manage to get a cookie out with out dropping it with my shaking hands.

He hangs on to it as if it was a treasured toy, instead of a munchie.

(FILI)  
I don't dare stop to catch my breath. My legs burn every step I go up. I have to be there to protect them if the goblins would happen to make it that far.

I reach the nursery and the door is bolted, and I've not got the key with me. I start frantically trying to shove it open. When I hear a low voice in the room, I loose it and start throwing myself at the door.

(ULA)  
Thundering boots bring me back to my ultra alert state and I hand the child off to the nanny, before picking up the battle axe. The Nanny takes him into the closet to hide.

Someone or something is trying hard to open the door. I steel myself and shout with as much bravado as I can muster in a low voice at our attacker, "We're armed with axes in here! I'll take off your head!"

Then I hear a familiar frantic voice repeating as the heavy thuds against the door start, "Connach!"

My heart skips a beat before I can answer, "Fili!

"Ula ye had me scared out of my wits! Let me in!" I can hear the relief in his words.

I let the axe head hit the floor and I work the bolt as quickly as my still shaking hands could manage.

(FILI)  
I scramble in and re-bolt the door, as I pant. Ula flies over to me and throws her arms around my neck. After a second of shock, I gratefully return her embrace. I don't want to, but I pull back a moment later taking measure of the area to defend. A double take at the war axe and then at at her I ask, "Ye really did have a war axe...My great grand father's no less..."

"Sorry. We grabbed what we could find." She looks apologetic.

"No. It's an excellent choice. And ye were really ready to attack just now?"

She shuffles uneasy at the thought that she'd just threatened me a moment ago.

"I wish I could have seen that. I'll never be able to see that hanging up and think just of Grandfather now," I sighs with pride. I bet she was glorious...

The nanny hears us talking an emerges from the closet with her charge.

I change thoughts. "I was charged with defending you and my nephew. We heard you both might be in the same place, Cookie Lady." My teasing and waggling eyebrow draw a giggle from her despite the circumstances.

We move the furniture to barricade the door. And put the mattress from Connach's bed on the floor so we have one comfortable spot. It could be a while before we leave this room.

I perch on the edge of the mattress to keep watch, while the others try to sleep. She curls up behind me, with her back to my back and I lean on her for support. My hand rests on her shoulder and my fingers twirl her hair as we wait.

(ULA)  
I can't sleep, but I find peace in his touch and leave my eyes closed.

After what must have been a few hours, the banging on the door has us both jumping off the bed and scrambling for our weapons. We automatically stand back to back with our axes raised. He glances back at me hefting his grandfather's weapon with an expression like he's just seen perfection, then focuses again on the task at hand.

The poor nanny, tries not to wake Connach as she scoops him up, but fails. She heads to the closet and tries to shush him. At least she thought to grab my reticule with the cookies. That must work, because he calms.

Fili must hear someone he recognizes outside because he hollers, "In here!" and lets his axe down. And I take my queue from him. We undo the barricade, not bothering to arrange the furniture and both give our thanks it's over. Fili puts his arm around me as we walk out the door, relief making us weary - but a joy in both of our hearts. I lean my head on his shoulder and don't give a care if it's proper or not.

When I'm delivered back to my Uncle about dawn, I can barely stand up to walk. I lean on him and whisper to him, "It's time Uncle."

"Ye're sure it's him?"

I'm too tired to restrain my tongue or have any sense in my head as I respond, "Yes. After I've thrown myself at him, slept beside him and worn his bathrobe, he better be." I can't stop the laughter as the sheer exhaustion makes it all seem so funny.

My uncle's eyebrow lifts, telling me I'd better explain the first two items. So after my giggles subside, I tell him about the last evening in the nursery. He takes my head in his hands and kisses my head as a tear rolls down his cheek. The lack of words spoke volumes to me about how proud my uncle was and how happy he was for me.

(FILI)

I don't think anyone under the mountain was awake before noon, except me. I lay there unable to go back to sleep after being awake almost all night. Might as well get ready for the day.

I cleaned up and my mind went to the events of the night before. The teasing I got from my brother and Sayla as I told them what happened overnight was so worth having hope in my heart again.

A servant announces King Dain as he enters with a meek smile, "Is this too early an hour?"

I bid him in and ask him to sit, but he's obviously a little nervous and politely declines a seat. He asks if I'd be ready to discuss her requirements for a bride price and if I wanted to fetch my family. I am ready and don't need to fetch them - they're likely sleeping. So he hands me the scroll with her list on top of my robe. She really made HIM return the robe? I look away a little chagrined and put down the robe that almost got she and I into serious trouble. But I eagerly open the list. She really could ask for anything, and I'd pay it. She could even get away with attempting to ask for the Arkenstone for a bridal price.

Kili barges in to check in on me at the very moment I finish reading the letter. He looks at the paper, at Dain, then back at my face and I can tell he's excited for me, "Brother, ye're gobsmacked. What did she ask of ye?"

Dain is worried he's been watching my expressions like a hawk, "Did she ask too much of ye? I expected to have to negotiate."

I shake my head in disbelief and manage, "Mahal's sweet valkyries...I'm na sure I can believe it. Kili, read it aloud so I know I'm not dreaming."

Dain steps over to read it over Kili's shoulder as Kili reads it aloud.

"Dearest Fili,

It is my deepest hope that ye can agree to this list of requirements for my hand in marriage.

One ring fashioned of pure gold made by your hand to be delivered our wedding day.

Time. It seems to be as precious in yer life as gold. Before I leave to prepare for the wedding, I require 72 hours where ye have no responsibilities what so ever, save 1. being with me 2. lounging in yer robe for an hour each morning. (Of course I'd like more time, but I'll be reasonable. I'd also like to meet your newest nephew too.) When we are married I ask that ye will never be so burdened that we lack time together. Ye constantly give of yerself and it's one of the things I love about ye. But I and the children we have someday will have need to ye too.

Personal lessons in fighting with an axe. I want ye to look at me that way again.

Yer robe back when I leave. I'm rather fond of it after our misadventures.

Please let my uncle know if these conditions meet with yer approval.

Sincerely,

Ula"

I look at Dain after Kili finishes, "How could I even think of negotiations? She's worth more than I could ever give her."

Kili looks up at me with the look that warns me I'm about to be ribbed umercifully, "The troll won the fair lady's heart after all...Congratulations Brother!" and slugs my arm to say he told me so, before hugging me. I know there's more jibes to come later. Dain slaps me heartily on the back and heads back to tell Ula my reply. I ask Kili to cancel my appointments for the next 3 days and he rushes off to tell Sayla and my uncle.

I dutifully pull on my robe - but in my overjoyed daze I don't notice it's over my current clothes - and collapse to rest in my favorite chair with my eyes closed. I'm daydreaming about the time I'll be spending with her.

-  
(ULA)

Four days later . Again my emotions are so conflicting. I know the heart of the one I love - so I have joy unspeakable. But I have to leave to get ready for the wedding - for it will be back home. It's down right painful to leave.

But he surprises me with a farewell gift - his grandfather's axe. Evidently I need practice with it. There's also the package with something fabric in it that he tells me to open later. I hug it and smell of him at that spice (I know it's anise now) and know it's his robe with out even opening the package.

Little Connach brought me some cookies for the road, since I'd never gotten to taste a single one of those I gathered for him. The little scamp hugs me hard and won't let go, and it knocks me off balance. Fili in his grace saves me again, by moving in to kiss me goodbye. It may not be proper amongst my people to show affection publicly like this. But I wouldn't trade that kiss for the world.

Later I secretly read the message tucked away in the robe. "Will ye wear this on our wedding night? I'm counting down the days. 32 to go."

* * *

Author's notes:

Let me know what you thought of the story. Thanks!

(songs: Pacific Rim sound track title song, Steampunk Dog Fight by Escape the Clouds, May It Be from Celtic Woman)


End file.
